fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrain Effect
Terrain Effect (地形影響, Chikei Eikyō) is a Caster Magic that allows its users to manipulate the area around them to produce natural phenomenon and extraordinary changes to the things within a given space. Overview Terrain Change is a magic developed from the primary natural elements that grants its users the ability to manipulate the terrain around them for their benefit or their enemies detriment. Unlike most, the magic's wide range of capabilities prohibits its functionality as a Holder Magic and stands exclusively as a caster-type. The user may generate any range of terrains in a matter of moments, leaving its possibilities entirely open for user interpretation. Mages have varying proficiencies depending on a myriad of factors, including, but not limited to; the country's environment they learned the magic in, their exposure to other environments, and their general skills in magic. Notable casters of this magic go on great, continent-wide expeditions to improve and expand their skills, though said mages are few and far in between due to the style of the magic being support-based, rather than entirely offensive. Such things are subverted through fine control, to the extent that a Terrain Effect Mage could be mistaken for an elemental magic user. Like most caster magics, the user must gain control of what they are wishing to effect; whether that be pure ethernano or the area around them is at their digression, though each comes with its pool of advantages and disadvantages. In the case of the former, the caster must exert great deals of internal stores, or Magic Origin, in order to manipulate the terrain, as they must transform energy into matter. This process is entirely dependent on their skills as a magician, masters not needing to expel as much energy in order to cast spells. This casting method allows them greater freedom, granting options for wider interpretations. The latter method is far easier to perform and is far less exhaustive. While it doesn't inherently limit their skills, as they can transmute matter into other forms, changing states can be fairly difficult in certain situations. The effects of their spells can last for extended periods of time, as long as they can support it. For example, shifting the terrain of a blizzard-ridden mountaintop to a tropical oasis requires great energy expenditure, due to rapid changes as well as the area around the changed terrain resisting the shifts. For that reason, users tend to be well-versed in working in various climates, using minute shifts rather than huge ones. That said, if a change is on a large enough scale, one can subvert these difficulties by changing the environment entirely, rather than a small part of the area. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Spells *'Scorch Zone''' (焼け焦げ帯, Yakekoge-tai): *'Arctic Zone' (北極地帯, Hokkyoku-tai): *'Wind Zone' (風帯, Kaze-tai): *'Aquatic Zone' (水生帯, Suisei-tai): *'Storm Zone' (塵嵐帯, Gomiarashi-tai): *'Nature Zone' (自然界帯, Shinzenkai-tai): *'Gravity Zone' (重力帯, Jūryoku-tai): Advanced Spells *'Lava Zone' (溶岩帯, Yōgan-tai): *'Desert Zone' (砂漠帯, Sabaku-tai): *'Whirlpool Zone:' (渦中帯, Kachū Chitai): *'Hurricane Zone' (台風帯, Taifū-tai): *'Forest Zone' (森林帯, Shinrin-tai): Trivia *The description for this magic was written by volunteer User:Knives and Daisies Category:Terrain Effect Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use